The present invention relates to an electrostatic type of ink-jet recording head and a printing method.
Since noise at a time of printing is extremely small to the extent that is could be ignored, recently, non-impact recording methods attract a lot great deal of interest. An ink-jet recording method is such a method.
The ink-jet recording method is capable of printing directly on a recording medium with high speed and with a simple mechanism. Also, because of the ability to record on an ordinary paper, this method is popular, and various systems have been proposed therefor.
In general, in ink-jet recording method, the process of supplying ink into grooves of a substrate, concentrating ink to an end side of the substrate, and transporting (metering) this ink from the end of the substrate to the recording medium, have been employed.
During the step of concentrating ink to the ends of the substrate, in the conventional processes ink would overflow from the interiors to the end sides of the substrate, thereby causing inaccurate metering of ink from the fixed location.